


FFC No. 5: blithe spirits

by missdibley



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge Fics [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Crimson Peak, F/M, Flash Fiction Challenge, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spirits of Thomas Sharpe and Aure Saverin consider the nature of their after-life at Allerdale Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFC No. 5: blithe spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inheritance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113475) by [missdibley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley). 



The ghost of Sir Thomas Sharpe lifted his head from between the legs of the ghost of Aure Saverin, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and looked at her.

“Darling? Are you…?”

“Hmm?” Aure luxuriated against the bed in the master suite of Allerdale Hall. Though she could not feel the linens underneath her naked form, they yielded when she stretched.

“Darling, are you alright?”

Aure’s head popped up. “Thomas, come up here please.” She laughed when he crawled up and kissed her. She relished the taste of herself on his lips. “I’m perfect, love. Just perfect.”

Thomas pressed a kiss to her cheek, then lay on his back next to her. He clasped his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling.

“I still don’t understand how it works.”

“How what works?”

“You and me.”

“Well,” Aure drawled, “When a gentleman ghost loves a lady ghost…”

“Very funny, darling.” He turned to her and ran his hand up over her naked body. Sunlight streamed in the window, and shone through them. “How can we interact like this, lie together like this, when we are but mere spirits?”

“I have a theory, dear.”

“Tell me.”

“Whatever force that is keeping us here at Allerdale, or rather, a lovely intact version of Allerdale, wants us to be happy. To keep around the place. And the only way to do that is to let us love each other in the after-life as we did when we were alive.”

Thomas considered this theory as he looked at his love. “I think that is a theory I can live with, so to speak.”

“Very good, dear.” Aure leaned in and kissed him.

“Though it would have been nice if we could still eat. I do miss bacon on occasion.”

“Ass!” Aure swatted his cheek playfully. Thomas caught her hand and kissed it.

“But if I can’t have bacon, I’m glad I can have you.”

“That’s sweet, love.” Aure’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait, when you say you can have me…”

Thomas grinned wickedly as he resumed his position between her legs. “Have you, yes. In every sense of the word.”

“Oh my-y!


End file.
